


Plausible

by Ohmygodfeels



Series: A Word A Day Keeps The Doc At Bay [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ficlet Collection, M/M, Magic, Magical Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-10 00:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11679966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohmygodfeels/pseuds/Ohmygodfeels
Summary: adjective.1 : seemingly fair, reasonable, or valuable but often not so2 : superficially pleasing or persuasive3 : appearing worthy of belief





	Plausible

_It didn’t happen overnight._

           After that first time, the power that coursed through his veins continued to strum, weighted and heavy. Stiles practiced when he came home every day-- lining his window, circling his bed, sprinkling it throughout his room to see as it collected in the different shapes that he came up with.  
           It was exhilarating. Feeling powerful. And all it took was something as simple as believing. Believing he could do. He was always good at that. He could always make people believe in what he sprouted out—got so good at it in fact, that lies that slipped from his tongue became realities in his own mind. Deaton said that was what made him powerful—believing his own lies.

_It didn’t all happen months later either._

           He got better at it. Understood what it was made from. How it moved, how it felt—he became dependent on it. On the feeling of believing.

_But slowly. Slowly it began to fade._

           He could probably pinpoint it down to the time that he came back from the ice bath. Though he wouldn’t realize it then—he still felt it in his veins. The belief. Belief that it worked. Seeing his father alive made it more concrete in his mind. But he wouldn’t understand that the thrumming was something different now—a power he wasn’t familiar with.

           That’s the thing about believing in lies—you can’t tell when some truth begins to seep in.

           By the end, when the Nogitsune was finally gone—crumbling into the cracks of linoleum was when Stiles realized that he didn’t have any more belief. Even in his lies.

           He asked Derek later—after the chaos, the blood, the pain that snaked through the pack ties. Why he looked at him that way at the end. Why did he look to poor, skinny, defenseless Stiles to save Scott?

_He knew exactly when it came back, though._

           “Because. I believe in you.”


End file.
